Electronic devices such as smartphones may include various electronic components for performing various functions. For example, an electronic device, a circuit line, or the like may be mounted on a printed circuit board. At least some of the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board may be electrically connected with each other through cables. For example, opposite ends of a cable may be connected with a signal transmission side and a signal reception side provided on the printed circuit board, for transmission and reception of signals or electric power. Further, the cable may be fixed onto the printed circuit board by using a cable fixing apparatus, such as a clip, such that the cable may be prevented from being moved and the electronic components arranged around the cable may be prevented from being interfered by the cable.
The existing electronic device may be configured such that the cables are fixed by separate cable fixing apparatuses. For example, the cables may be fixed by the cable fixing apparatuses such that the cables are not overlaid on the printed circuit board. However, considering that the sizes of the electronic devices are becoming smaller, the mounting spaces for the electronic components may be restricted due to the arrangement spaces of the cables.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.